


endless

by moonrise_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise_s/pseuds/moonrise_s
Summary: "Most days, he's just tired, but Tsukishima is also thankful. For warm cups of coffee and warm dinners. Most days, for warm sheets and a warm bed. And mostly for the freckled boy sleeping beside him in it."a collection of drabbles & ficlets about Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the endless tugging of the invisible rope that intertwines their lives together.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	1. better

“Tsukki,” Tadashi breathes through a half-smile, voice soft and low. He twists slightly from his chair to look at Kei. His table top is still piled with papers, and he wonders how long he has been ignoring them in favor of watching Kei read from the bed. It’s one in the morning and they both have work in a few hours. He sighs.

They’ve been in this apartment for almost a year now, but seeing Kei in bed still lights up a warm flame somewhere in his chest. “Are you comfortable? Want me to turn up the heat? It’s way colder tonight than I expected,” Tadashi says.

“Hmm,” Kei hums, meeting his eyes from behind his copy of River Monsters: An Analysis, “I guess it is a bit colder tonight.”

Tadashi instinctively takes that as a command and stands to turn up the heater beside the dresser, but a cold hand reaches out from the bed to stop him.

“Yamaguchi,” the taller boy says, patting the space on the bed beside him, “Here.”

Tadashi stumbles a bit because of the tug and safely lands on Kei’s stomach. The blond boy lets out an oomph and they both laugh a bit as they settle more comfortably.

“This,” Kei starts—Tadashi can feel the warm breath on the crown of his head, “This is warm enough for me.”

If his heart is capable of exploding and regenerating in his chest, it probably has done so millions of times because of Kei. This moment is no exception. He wraps his arms around the taller boy’s lean body, marveling at how soft and how much warmer it has become, closing his eyes to take in all the haptic details.

So many things run through Tadashi’s head in that brief moment. _I’m happy I can make you feel warm, Tsukki. Hey, do you want me to squeeze you tighter? How’s that book about sharks and monsters? Do you not get annoyed that I distract you so much? Hope you like this better than reading! Well, I’m glad you chose me, Tsukki. Thank you._ Nothing comes out, but it’s as if an invisible beam from his mind reaches Kei because he hums in what Tadashi can only think of as contentment.

“Better, Tsukki?” He can feel Kei’s smile form. The butterflies, or whatever it is he feels, prompts a soft giggle to escape his lips. Kei envelops him in his strong but gentle arms and squeezes tighter.

“Better.”


	2. most days

Tsukishima doesn’t sleep before 1 am.

He works, thinks, reads—most days all at once.

Most days, he scowls at the list of things to do, cursing quietly at unruly workmates and cruel bosses.

Most days, he’s just tired.

But he’s also thankful.

For warm cups of coffee and warm dinners.

Most days, for warm sheets and a warm bed.

And mostly for the freckled boy sleeping beside him in it.


	3. hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima's voice is urgent yet tired as he opens the door fully and loosens his tie. Yamaguchi gets it immediately.

They've been together for so long and no one quite understands each other better than they do. _I know Tsukki,_ Yamaguchi thinks. He knows it immediately when he's had a bad day. He knows that later, he'll make a ton of Tsukishima's favorite strawberry milkshake and finish what's left when he's too full. They'll sit on the couch, and the taller boy will tell him to pick out a show, but he'll instinctively pick Tsukki's favorites. He'll run him a bath (maybe even join him, too). They'll exchange stories about each other's exhausting work day. Tsukishima will rant to him, and curse, and maybe—if it's one of those rare days that only he gets to see—even cry.

But for now.

"Tadashi. Hold me?" And he does. Because, despite Tsukishima's nitpicky, stoic, and cynical nature, and despite the other not fully believing so, most days, Yamaguchi is all he needs.


End file.
